dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Quiet Riot/Script
*(In Dexter's lab; a clock reads "12:59 A.M."; after a second, it reads "1:00 A.M."; Dexter runs from the right to the left and pulls a lever down; something behind Dexter flashes and he looks at it; Dexter then walks under a pipe with electricity going through; at a wall, Dexter sees four bolts and he screws all of them in using a wrench; the clock's minutes rapidly rise; Dexter is looking at a piston while holding a clipboard and a pencil; he is then typing on a computer; the sequence repeats until the clock finally reads "6:00 A.M.") *'Dexter:' At last! My greatest creation is com-... *(''He yawns and smacks his lips) *'Dexter:' At last! My grea-... *(He yawns and scratches his back) *'Dexter:' Oh, forget it. I'll finish appraising my fantastic achievements after some well deserved sleeping. *(He jumps off his stool and leaves the lab; fade to Dexter's room; Dexter heads out of his bathroom; he presses a button his remote to close the blinds twice; he presses the button and a staircase appears; Dexter crawls into bed and sighs contently) *'Dexter:' Good day, Dexter, old bean. *(He sleeps and wakes up shortly) *'Dexter:' Wait a minute... I have got a funny feeling that I've forgotten something. *he sees his bedroom door is cracked* My bedroom door? I thought I closed that. Oh well. *he jumps out of bed* All I want to do is get my sleep in and I'm closing doors. *(He slams the door shut and gets back in bed mumbling; the camera pans over to reveal Dee Dee sitting in bed) *'Dee Dee:' Kinda eerie about that door thing, huh? *'Dexter:' Yup. Sure is. *(His eyes widen and he looks at Dee Dee) *'Dee Dee:' Boo! *(Dexter jumps out of bed frightened) *'Dexter:' I knew I forgot something. *'Dee Dee:' Morning, sleepyhead. What's on the agenda for us today? *'Dexter:' The agenda for me today, Dee Dee, is... sleeeeeeeeeeep. *'Dee Dee:' Whyyyyyyyy? *(Dexter fluffs his pillow) *'Dexter:' Because while you were nestled up snug in your bed, I was up all night inventing the state of the scientific community as we know it. Therefore, I will need peace and quiet. *(Dexter uses his blanket and throws Dee Dee off his bed) *'Dee Dee:' *whispering* Oh, okay, Dexter. You just seal yourself into the envelope of your sheets, and mail yourself off to sleep. I'll make sure everything remains nice and quiet. *'Dexter:' Oh, well, thank you, Dee Dee. *'Dee Dee:' *loudly* Don't mention it! *(Dexter looks at her angrily) *'Dee Dee:' *softly* Oh, sorry. *'Dexter:' Good night, Dee Dee. *'Dee Dee:' Good night, Dexter. *slowly moves away* Sorry! Good night! So long! *(Dexter goes to sleep; Dee Dee sneaks out of the room with the floor creaking at every step she takes; she lands on a deflated Puppet Pal Clem toy; Dee Dee tries to get off of it, but with no success) *'Dexter:' Dee Dee, would you just get out of here?! *(Dee Dee runs out; the toy bounces away; Dexter goes back to sleep) *'Mom:' Kids! Time for breakfast! *'Dee Dee:' Mom! Shh! Dexter's trying to sleep! *'Mom:' Sleep? It's almost 7:30! Is he sick? *'Dee Dee:' No, he was up all night working, and he just needs some sleep! *'Mom:' Oh, okay! *(Dexter goes back to sleep, but is awakened by Dee Dee's loud talking) *'Dee Dee:' Hey, what's for breakfast? *'Mom:' What would you like? *'Dee Dee:' Um... toast, juice, a bowl of cereal with skim milk! *'Mom:' We're out of skim! *'Dee Dee:' Oh, in that case, forget the cereal, I'll have eggs and bacon! *'Mom:' No toast or juice, either? *'Dee Dee:' Keep the juice, no toast! *'Mom:' How would you like your eggs, honey? *'Dee Dee:' Scrambled! *'Mom:' Okay, it'll be ready in 10 minutes! *'Dee Dee:' Okay, Mom! I'll be down soon! I'm just going to check and see if Dexter's sleeping. *(She opens the door and looks at Dexter; he is bundled up in his covers with bloodshot eyes due to Dee Dee's annoyance) *'Dee Dee:' *softly* Like a baby. *(She slams the door shut, making Dexter more annoyed) ---- *(''Later, Dexter is sleeping soundly, a fly lands on his nose; Dee Dee towers over him with a fly swatter) *'Dee Dee:' Hockey sockey! *(Dexter wakes up) *'Dexter:' Dee Dee, no! *(Dee Dee hits both Dexter and the fly with the swatter) ---- *(''Later, Dexter is sleeping contently; birds are chirping outside) *'Dee Dee:' Hey, you birds! Dexter's trying to sleep! *(She shoots the birds with a gun; Dexter wakes up to the gunshots and shakes in fear) ---- *(Much later, Dee Dee leans toward Dexter with guilt on her face) *'Dee Dee:' Dexter? Dexter... *(Dexter pulls the blanket over his head) *'Dexter:' Leave me alone, Dee Dee. *'Dee Dee:' I'm sorry to wake you, but... *'Dexter:' You mean like the last 20 times? *'Dee Dee:' But Dexter, it's important. *sweat starts pouring down her head* I went into your lab, see, and I pushed a button on something, and... *(Dexter sighs while dismissing Dee Dee's comment) *'Dexter:' You mean like the last 20 million times? *'Dee Dee:' I think it's serious this time. *'Dexter:' Can't it wait, Dee Dee? *'Dee Dee:' Um, not for long... *(A bomb is shown with a timer counting down) *'Dexter:' Whatever it is, Dee Dee, it's gonna have to wait. *'Dee Dee:' Okay. *(She covers her ears; the bomb continues counting down; cut to the outside; the bomb explodes with the window glass flying; back inside, Dexter is seen in a wall covered in smoke; he wakes up and takes his pillow with him; he walks by Dee Dee, who is completely covered in ash) *'Dee Dee:' Where are you going, Dexter? *'Dexter:' Somewhere where you won't bother me. ---- *(At night, Dee Dee is preparing for bed) *'Dee Dee:' Boy, keeping things quiet all day for Dexter sure was tiring. Now to get some... *yawning* well deserved sleep myself. Good night, Dee Dee, old girl. *(She sleeps, but is waken up by the sound of snoring) *'Dee Dee:' Uh... what the heck is that? *(She thinks of a roaring monster under her bed; she shakes in fear and looks over the edge; she is shocked and gets back under her sheets; Dexter is on her room floor snoring loudly; the camera zooms out of the home as Dee Dee shakes in fear) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts